Rhythm of The Rain
by I m p u r e
Summary: And he kept thrusting to the rhythm of the rain..." .:SasuxSaku:. Four or Maybe Five-Shot....Warning::: Fist chapter is extremely short. No, really... like only a couple of lines! Promise rest will be longer.:::
1. Humidity

**Me: I know, I know… I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, but with this left hand, and Sasuke's birthday, I just had to make this SUPER SUPER SUPER SHORT three-shot. But the thing is, I had read this other three wot called Rhythm of The Rain about a year ago, and I can't find it anymore, but now I'm trying (and failing) to re-create it.**

**Please enjoy, even though it's probably impossible.**

**  
Sai: It is impossible Ugly 2.**

**  
Me: Shut the fuck up you pale, bootleg Sasuke, bum ass, shabooka!**

**  
Sai: Shabooka? Great comeback.**

**  
Me: Do you want me to castrate you?**

**  
Sai: You wouldn't. Besides you couldn't.**

**  
Me: Why is that? Because you're the dickless and not Naru-chan?**

**  
Hinata: Back off my man bitch!**

**  
Sakura: No you back of Mikey-chan! –punches Hinata, who flies to Sound- (Sorry, I hate Hinata!)**

**  
Me: Go Saku-chan! Fuck you Hinata!**

**  
Sakura: Go Mikey-chan! Please enjoy the story. She do not own Naruto, and this was inspired by someone else... YO! Read and Review.**

* * *

  
Rain pattered against Sakura's balcony windows.

It was night, ten at night to be exact, and the outside world had a backdrop of only onyx and navy blue spots, that only if you were Neji or Hinata, would be outlines of the vegetation towering even over the biggest of mansions. Heaven's teardrops fell, and refreshed your skin from the present night's sticky air surrounding the ground like clouds. Not even the _Luna's Cara_ or the pure, white, and hot fireballs in the sky shone on this night, leaving late night passerby's blind and unable to follow the paths into Konoha's most obvious neighborhoods. Although, this only applied to the regular passerby, because about a mile from this certain kunoichi's house, a warrior was d e f i n i t e l y approaching…

-

-

-

-

-

-

I could see her. Dripping wet. Like a water goddess. She brings my thoughts to pure ecstasy. Usually thoughts like these for an avenger were forbidden. Bad. _Wrong. _But let me ask you this Lord of Avengers, if lust was so wrong… why did it feel so r i g h t?

If I had come here in the day, I wouldn't have to use my sharingan to see her, but tonight in Konoha was a whole different story. While I walked in the same path I had walked _out_ so many years ago, I couldn't help but wonder, was I making the right decision? Was I being just too over-impatient? Or the one that scared me… was I doing this all for nothing? For her, I would take the chance, but what happened if she didn't take me? I am now longer asking questions, but still seeking answers to my many inquiries, because for her I would do anything. She is my everything.

When I went to sound all I could think of was her voice, her pale face bathed in moonlight (a contrast to tonight), and her---------- her tears. But then again, somehow, just amazingly, whenever she came towards me, the man she claimed to love, I always managed to make her cry. Whether I meant to or not.

But not tonight. I would try to make her smile tonight.

Gripping the door handle, I pressed my face against the transparent crystal of one of the windows to the far right. She hadn't bothered to close the curtains to her balcony, let alone the one of the windows on the right, even with the storm approaching. But that was just okay with me. That made what I was here to do a whole lot easier.

I saw Sakura exit her bedroom, with just a white bra and a white lace thong on. Looks like not even a nightgown was appropriate for tonight's humidity. I thought this long and hard in my mind, replaying the way her tight ass swished gracefully as she almost danced out of the room. So toned and plump, training had made it hard, but her obsession with chocolate made it big. Hey, I learned something while we were on the same team along with Kakashi and Naruto. I'm not totally clueless.

I gripped the other open door's handle, and slipped discreetly inside, my ninja sandals making no sound. Glad to be out of the rain, I made my way to Sakura's bed. I wanted to sit on it, I wanted to to touch it. But I would rather do it at a time were I wasn't soaked, and my hair wasn't tangled with twigs and leaves.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"No,Sai. I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Please Ugly. It's storming outside."

"Just for that comment, you now get a Hell-to-the-No."

"Come on!"

"No, out!"

"Fine, but this is why I like Ino better than you. She's nicer and prettier."

"OUT!"

"Okay! God, don't get your fucking thong in a bunch."

And then the door slammed. And then Sasuke felt a little green monster escalate in him. And _no_, he was not talking about boogars.

'Said' or 'Say' or whatever the fuck his name is better not have gotten any ideas with Sakura, or else he would personally snap his fucking neck. And that was a promise. A promise in Sakura's defense.

Subconsciously, he kicked the white door of the room in anger, and unsurprisingly made a loud noise.

"Who's There?"

Sasuke may have been stupid to leave the village, but he did not have to be asked twice to prove his stupidity.

Exiting the room, he walked down a hallway, tugging at his uniform here and there. The humidity here was suffocating him more than ever. No he could see why she would decide to wear almost nothing. Hell, he felt like doing it right now.

"Hello! Reveal yourself!! I can feel your chakra!"

This made him hurry up, right around the corner, down another hallway, into the kitchen, and SMACK!-right into a fistful made of pure blood, sweat, and more tears.

**  


* * *

Me: So did you enjoy the story? –silence- I guess not…**

**  
Sakura: Computers don't work that way.**

**  
Me: Oh right! Thanks Saku! **

**  
Read and Review! Please?**

**xoxo-Mikey  
**


	2. The Meek Her

**I'll shut up. You just enjoy. I'm hurting. My right arm is sad. Please read the work my left hand has done. I hope you enjoy.**

**  
I don't own anything that would get me sued.**

**  
Girls who own a stuffed monkey and a stuffed cow don't own huge franchises like Naruto.**

**  
x  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X**

* * *

  
Chapter Two: The Meek Her

Sasuke awoke to frightening memories that were seen through open eyes…

-

-

-

-

-

_  
The onyx eyed boy slowly lowered the picture facedown, not bearing to see it any longer, but whenever he blinked, he couldn't escape. The picture flashed into his memories, and invaded his thoughts. His thoughts then probed into his eyesight, and instead of seeing out the window being the dresser he was still standing at, instead of seeing his hand still resting on the wooden picture frame, he saw the picture he had placed face down on the hard top of where his belongings would stay behind, as he had packed light._

_  
Kakashi._

_  
Ruffling the two young boy's hair in the picture._

_  
Forcing a smile._

_  
Naruto._

_  
Glaring at him because, under all that obnoxiousness, feared he would never measure up to him._

_  
Frowning._

_  
Himself._

_  
Glaring back at Naruto, because under all his ignorance, thought his teammate was just a wishful fool._

_  
Frowning also._

_  
And her._

_  
That pink haired girl in the middle._

_  
Eyes closed because she couldn't bear to see everyone around her consumed by sick thoughts and feelings._

_  
And at the same time, smiling._

_  
Smiling a real smile._

_  
Because she couldn't love h e r boys anymore than she already did._

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
Sasuke's eyes slightly lit up at how true this was as he walked along that unfaithful path that was going to be tainted by her tears._

_  
And she appeared._

_  
Like a speck of dust that formed into a familiar person that was yet so innocently clingy and ignorant._

_  
She was there late at night all alone._

_  
But she would never know how alone he felt, no matter how many lifetimes she stood there._

"_What are you wandering here for late at night?"_

_  
Her eyes came back to reality, and for the first time while he was standing there, she took her eyes off the bag hitched on his shoulders._

"_Because, in order to leave the village you have to take this road."_

_  
It wasn't as much an answer, but a statement. She knew what he was doing. Nethertheless, he circled widely around her, his steps matching her dangerously slowing heartbeat, and replied;_

"_Go home and sleep."_

_  
As he passed, her bangs hide her face, as did his. But like her, through his, he was watching. As he fully passed, he couldn't help but know that a single teardrop was falling down her face. One that would lead to many more trails._

"_Why?"_

_  
He tried to ignore her while she asked._

"_Why won't you tell me anything?"_

_  
He tried hard._

"_Why do you always stay silent?"_

_  
He really did._

"_Why don't you say anything to me?"_

_  
He had enough._

"_Why do I have to tell you anything?_

_It's none of your business. _

_Stop concerning yourself about what I do."_

_  
By the end of his little speech, she was already crying tears. She was already crying hard, but these tears were strange. They were somehow a little less emotional than he would ever understand. It's not that they didn't care; it's just that they should have been hysterical. Instead, they were silent._

_  
It didn't mean she had to be._

"_You've… always hated me, huh?_

…_Do you remember… the day we became Genin, and our three-man team was chosen?_

_The day you and I were here alone?_

_You got mad at me, remember?"_

_  
The words she said, and the words he said, still played over and over in his mind till this very day, but he denied it._

"_I don't remember."_

_  
At this, her breath faltered in the slightest, and the tears started to create those first little puddles in the ground._

"_Makes sense. _

_That's some thing that happened a while back._

_But that's the day when everything started…You and I…And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei._

_The four of us completed a number of missions together._

_They were tough and a lot of work, but…Above all…_

_It was fun!_

_I know about your clan, but revenge… That won't make anyone happy._

_No one._

_Neither you…_

_Or I."_

_  
She was making this so hard if she would've just left when he had told her to, none of these things would make him hurt inside anymore. But she was never really simple or easy to deal with at all._

"_Just as I thought._

_I'm different from you guys._

_I walk a different path than you guys._

_I tried to think it was my path to do the things we've done up until now…The four of us did things together… _

_But my heart chose revenge in the end._

_That's my purpose in life._

_I can't become like you or Naruto."_

_  
At this she all but spontaneously combusted._

"_Are you going to choose to be alone again!?_

_On that day Sasuke you showed me that solitude was painful!_

_I understand that so well right now._

_I have a family… I have friends… But if you're gone…To me…It'll be the same as being alone!"_

_  
His mind quickly flashed back to the picture of them… of him and her… but his heart was set on revenge._

_  
He would not give in._

"_From here on…_

_A new path will open for all of us."_

_  
She didn't care._

"_I..! I Love You So Much!_

_If you stay with me, I'll make sure you don't regret it._

_Every day will be fun!_

_We'll definitely be happy._

_I'll do anything for you._

_PLEASE! Stay here!_

_I'll help you with your revenge._

_I'll do something!_

_So please stay here…_

_With me!_

_If you can't stay…_

_Take me with you."_

_  
If she wouldn't go away… he would have to at least break her heart for not leaving while she could have._

"_You really a r e still annoying."_

_  
No, he couldn't do this to her._

"_Don't leave!_

_SASUKE!?"_

_  
She ran toward him, and as she approached him, he spun, and was soon directly behind her._

_  
She could feel the loneliness and remorse radiating from his body._

_  
He was t h a t close._

"_Sakura………… Arigatou."_

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
-_

After those final words, the memories came to quick to decipher, not that he really wanted to remember the rest.

The warm, gentle, inviting fingertips soothed his aching body from head to toe, making him feel loved on such a foreboding night. It was like being bathed in a mother's love, or better, a familiar woman's love.

Next, he heard…

"Sakura! I think he's up! Hurry!"

A young, excited, _annoying_ man's voice.

"Naruto, shush! He probably still has a headache."

An older, wise, _annoyed _man's voice

"No, I'm done. He should be fine. His back is what we should be worried about though. He took quite a fall."

And the sound of trucks being ridden over the first two voices.

In Sasuke's thoughts, that was absolutely beautiful.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke 's eyes rolled in annoyance and his teeth clenched in slight pain to the ANBU officer's binding of the last of the seemingly unbreakable chakra links on his hands. He finally realized all those rumors were true... the bindings felt like they wrre slicing into his wrists, even though he could clearly see with his Sharingan that no scars or cuts were being made at all. It was just the pure raw feeling of being deprived of his own supply of energy was painful, and he felt himself getting drowsier and weaker by the second, so his legs started to fail beneath him, and he didn't notice when the ANBU officer shoved him up against the blue wall of Sakura's kitchen roughly. But he did hear the argument that ensued.

"Sai! Don't be so rough with him."

"Ugly don't be so protective of him. You're the one that hit him over the head with a frying pan in the kitchen."

"If I had known who he was, i wouldn't have done it."

At this comment, everyone else turned to look at her, and as the only symbol of true serenity and peace in the room, she defended her statement with only silence. Bold action for a line of bold words.

She knew how she must have seemed on the outside.

She wondered why she hadn't just gone to acting classes, instead of wanting to be a ninja.

She would have been great at it.

On the inside-she felt the truth and the truth was on the inside she was unsure.

Insecure.

Blinded.

Scared.

The truth was, him being in the room, with this sudden rush of memories, made her just want to sink alone in the corner of her kitchen, crawl of into hallway not far away, and scrap her knees against the hardwood floor to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

The one with the strongest lock.

From the inside at least.

The truth was she couldn't stand being n the same room as anyone at the moment.

Even him.

She didn't want to see him in such pain.

If he was being tied up, she felt like she was being binded too.

Sai could have just ripped her heart out.

Not giving a care in the world to how much she screamed in agony and terror.

She could see it already, her active imagination and gift for vivid visions became something terrifying and not for the faint of heart in a flick of the eyelids.

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
-_

_  
Rain would patter against her windows._

_  
She would run for the bathroom down the hall._

_  
He would follow after her, wrecking havoc on the way._

_  
Everyone disappeared._

_  
And yet she could see the scene as if she was someone else._

_  
She could see her own trembles rake her body as Sai kicked her back roughly and repeatedly, making sure to leave scars he knew she wouldn't dare show to anyone. She would cover them later with powder. She just had to make sure not to sweat so much, or the makeup would wash right off her body._

_  
She could see how her back arched in pain as he dragged her down the hall by the hair, and spit on her._

_  
Degrading her._

_  
She could see how the twisted smile on her assaulter's face sent her stomach churning._

_  
She could see herself on the floor, writhing in pain._

_  
Spasms coming by the dozen._

_  
She could see him sit himself down in the chair he was in at the real present moment in reality..._

_  
Calm_

_  
Relaxed_

_  
Force-he deemed necessary- exerted_

_  
She, herself, could now feel the kicking her stomach was feeling._

_  
But it was not Sai's foot._

_  
It was happening inside her._

_  
She could feel her bare stomach._

_  
No clothing on but her undergarments._

_  
The humidity was too much._

_  
It suffocated her, and added to the spasms of pain, making it even harder to breath._

_  
And then, the stander by who she was playing at the moment, grew angry, and started to yell at Sakura to get the hell up and do something._

_  
Anything._

_  
And then she realized how disgusting the whole scene was._

_  
And she helped Sakura get up, invisible hands touching her battered skin, and she gently whispered encouragement as Sakura made Sai leave._

_  
Now as she went to the bathroom to clean up and cover up, the real her wandered, and traced the spot where the Meek Her, had fallen, and crouched in almost servitude beside the chair where Sai sat._

-

-

-

-

As she came back to reality, she scolded herself for thinking that Sai would ever do such things to her.

But then actually coming back to reality, made her realize something important.

That wasn't a vision.

It was a memory.

She wasn't a passerby committing a sin of omission.

She was the Meek Her.

Only she didn't have someone to pick he rup when she fell.

She had to find a way to make those words of encouragement appear.

She had to pick herself up.

By reflex, she pressed her hand to her stomach…

And there it was.

Her imaginary foot.

And then she remembered the foot was not imaginary.

It was real.

The cold, hard truth.

She felt hatred for the thing.

Neither boy.

Nor girl.

But a monster.

And she couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking this. She had created it, and she was pushing it away. Too late for an Oops…Too early for an I'm sorry. But perfect for tears. But no! Never! She would not cry. She would not cry. Not when she was taking a beating. Not in a moment of sheer bliss and happiness. No need for useless tears of despair or joy. All she needed was to hold out a little bit longer.

Everything would be just okay.

She hoped.

**  


* * *

Sorry I kept you waiting so long. Everything has just been wrong lately. Nothing is right. It's just me and my left hand working here. Hurts like hell.**

**Please**

**R&R**

**I'm begging.**

**Xoxo-Mikey**


End file.
